The Night to Remember
by M. Rhae
Summary: It's not your typical love story, yet somehow, it is. Except love isn't always sweet; it can be cruel. Mitsuru/Akihiko. Persona 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 FES or any related game, character, or event. That'd be awesome, but alas, it's owned by Atlus.**

This is the start of a multi-chapter story featuring Mitsuru and Akihiko. I've always pictured the two together, even amongst all obstacles, so I am going to unleash my imagination and tell their untold tale. :)

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter One:**

**Formalities**

The lights were dimmed and the air was warm as Mitsuru strolled over to her usual armchair, a thickly-bound book and a half-cooled cup of tea in her hands. Sighing lightly, she propped her book up against the crook of her arm as she began to sip her chamomile, her eyes quickly scanning the small, lengthy print. She had a strong aptitude for the subject of Calculus, but she was the first to admit that her attitude towards the complex branch of mathematics stood in the way of her achievements. She aced all the examinations, of course, but it was so... trivial. Her interest in the subject was frozen with the skill of her persona.

Rolling her eyes, she submerged herself into the advanced properties of multivariable differentiation. It'd only take her a quarter of an hour to master it.

"Hey," said a soft, low voice. Mitsuru didn't look up. She felt a fluttering sensation fill her stomach as she sensed the moving of a figure from the staircase to the sofa. Feeling those grey eyes scorch into her very soul, a slight chill erupted from her spine, ending at the tips of her fingers that held her book tightly. But she continued to read, and she continued to inwardly stir.

"I've always been interested in the subject of Calculus," Akihiko Sanada mused, leaning forward slightly. His arms hidden behind his lean, toned torso, he gazed at the quietly perched redhead and smiled at the side of her face, receiving no recognition. "Do you think you could give me a crash course? I promise that I'd pretend to understand for you."

There was that charm and that appealing sincerity. Mitsuru felt her face flush, and so she tore her eyes away from her text and over to the platinum haired boy sitting so smoothly on the red, ornate sofa. "How can I help you, Sanada? If you hadn't noticed, I am preoccupied with important matters."

Smiling at her brisk tone and snippy demeanor, Akihiko pulled his arms from behind his back to reveal a delicate arrangement of orange tiger lilies. Even under the dim lighting of the low-set lamp, it was impossible to miss the bright blush that entered Mitsuru's face.

"Tiger Lilies?"

"Yeah. They're your favorite, aren't they?" Glancing at them nervously, Akihiko grinned and then put them in the middle of the coffee table. "I saw them at the port, and I instantly thought of you."

"Well, I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Mitsuru remarked, turning back to her studies, "but I am afraid that you have caught me at the wrong time. Thank you for the flowers, and I will see you tomorrow." She let out a silent prayer that her feelings of warmth and embarrassment were nonexistent in her dismissal.

But as a light chuckle erupted from the boy's throat, Mitsuru feared the former. In her peripheral vision, she saw Akihiko slide over on the couch until he was sitting very close to her. She felt her face grow hot and her body stiffen at his proximity. It always happened to her. She was fighting a lost battle, it seemed.

"Come on, Mitsuru," he crooned, his grey eyes searching her expressionless amber-brown pits. "It took me all day to work up the courage to give those to you and ask you something."

Ask her something? Mitsuru risked a glance at his face, which beamed with an apprehensive sort of eagerness. He was unusually persistent and relaxed. Mitsuru contemplated a multitude of things. What was going on? Was it… finally happening? That moment she had dreamed about for as long as she could remember? No, it couldn't be…

"And what were you planning on asking me?" Ice flecked her voice, but it was only to mask her increasing hope and emotion. It wasn't prudent for a Kirijo to let on to their innermost desires, and so she struggled to hold it all inside and keep her infamous poker face.

"Well," said Akihiko, moving even closer and then fixing a fallen strand of Mitsuru's hair, which again sent chills down her tight-as-rope spine, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Mitsuru couldn't help but prompt him. It was taking everything in her power to keep her breathing regulated and calm.

Akihiko smiled and then looked directly into her eyes. "I know it's not really your thing, Mitsuru, and I completely respect your opinions and stances, but I would like to formally ask for the honor of accompanying you to prom."

Everything stood still. Mitsuru's voice was frozen in time as she stared at the slender, handsome boxing captain who had been her best friend and companion for years, but who had also taken a strong grip on her heart. Never before had anyone penetrated the deeply sheltered chambers of her affections, and never before had they reduced her to girlish, childish butterflies as they sat before her in the quiet late of night.

As Mitsuru opened her mouth to accept his offer, her heart hammering, he added "just as friends, of course. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

* * *

Duh-duh-dunnnn! Haha. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you think. Next part coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that relates to the Persona series.**

Well, here's the second chapter! I want to thank the person that reviewed the first chapter. I will fix the color of Akihiko's eyes, and now that I've gained some confidence, I will hopefully continue on with this story. So, enjoy! Review and let me know what you're thinking!

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Two:**

**The One that Got Away**

She saw it. She saw everything.

A giggling blonde was pinned against the wall between the Student Council room and the PDA room. A smiling silver-haired boy was kissing her neck, her shoulder blade, her collar bone, her face; her elbow, her arm, her fingers, her nails. Mitsuru had tried not to look. It was partially for her respectable tact, but it was mostly for the churning, boiling smear of jealousy and hatred that bubbled up in the pit of her stomach.

There within the presence of the Student Council and the majority of the public eye, Akihiko's face was glued fiercely to an eagerly passionate girl. But the girl wasn't Mitsuru.

How Mitsuru had cried that day, trapped within the confines of her own, swirling mind. The meeting went on as planned, but she didn't hear a thing. Her anger had dissolved into sorrow, and she couldn't help but imagine how things could have been if she had expressed her hidden feelings. Would it have been _her _pressed up against the wall? Would _she _have walked away with his varsity jacket slung around her shoulders? It was impossible to tell yet inevitable to feel.

Yet a month or so later, it had stopped. They didn't walk the halls anymore. They didn't hold hands. They didn't whisper into each other's ears. They didn't even speak. Mitsuru didn't know why they had separated, but she didn't care. When it happened, the repressed emotions of her heart had finally been able to breathe again. She finally felt _good_ inside.

And then there she was now, facing him in the lounge of the dorms at eleven o'clock at night. He was girlfriend-less, date-less, and quite blatantly shameless. He wanted a date to show her up, and Mitsuru wanted his heart to hold forever more. Of course it would be that way. She would never know the essence of true, fateful love.

"Well?" Dazzled slightly, Mitsuru looked up as Akihiko prompted her, his eyes calculating and impatient. "Will you go with me?"

She continued to stare at him. She looked at his usual Band-Aid, his slicked-up hair, his collared shirt, his polished shoes; she looked at who he was and who she wanted him to be. If the situation had been different, she would have gladly obliged. If he had asked her as a romantic interest, or even as a friend that wasn't trying to instill jealousy in someone, it would have been alright. But this…

"I'll think about it," she answered coolly, her gaze swiveling back to her textbook. Silent, Akihiko just looked at her, and Mitsuru found a quiet sense of satisfaction as he looked a little flustered and flurried.

"You'll _think _about it?"

"Yes," Mitsuru drawled. "I'm not sure if you've caught on, Sanada, but I happen to be a highly coveted woman at Gekkoukan High School." His head tilted to the side. "I very well may receive another offer that would be… More beneficial for my needs and reputation. I hope you understand. I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea, now would I?"

Without a word, he glared at her and then stalked away towards the stairs. As he advanced the first two steps, he turned to say something, but he then closed his mouth and carried on. Mitsuru heard a door slam from the second floor. Her eyes had followed his shadow, and she sat fixed on the spot.

She had either just defended her pride and glory as an independent, business-oriented woman, or she had ruined the only chance that she'd ever have with the man she wanted so badly.

The next morning, it didn't get any easier. As Mitsuru put on her uniform and ran a comb through her long, naturally curled hair, she felt an uneasy stir settle in the pit of her stomach. He was angry, no doubt, and his plan had failed. But what would result? Would he ask someone else? Would he try and convince her to accept? Would he go back to _her_? Mitsuru didn't know, and as she set down her brush, put on her jewelry, and made her way down to the lounge, the uncertainty of it all truly frightened her.

"Good morning, Senpai," Yukari greeted from her perch at the dining table. Glancing around, Mitsuru saw that Akihiko wasn't present. He had probably already left for his jog. Feeling better, she nodded to the brunette and then went over to the coffee table to retrieve her school things.

"Akihiko-senpai sure left early today," Yukari commented, much to Mitsuru's dismay. "Do you know what's up with him? He seemed pretty moody…"

Moody? It could be a good sign. Mitsuru frowned slightly, wondering how he was getting along. "He's probably just tired from his training. Did he happen to mention where he was going?"

"Yeah, school… He said he had an early practice today."

Lies. The boxing team only held practices after school. Mitsuru made it her business as Student Council President to know every club's schedule. So where on Earth was he?

After collecting the rest of her things and quickly excusing herself, Mitsuru was going to find out, whether it was scrupulous or not.

It didn't take her long to find him. When she had reached the school, she found him pacing around the schoolyard, his jacket placed carelessly on a rock. His hair was ruffled and undone, and his grey eyes seemed tense. As she approached him, he glanced over at her. His face fell and his jaw twisted.

"Well hello there, Akihiko."

"What?" His voice was harsh, but more importantly, it seemed rather distant, as if he was really thinking about something else.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, searching his eyes, which again seemed hard and vacant. "If it's about what happened last night, there's nothing to fret over. It was merely just an awkward situation that- "

"Aki! Oh _Aki_…"

A blaze of gold swarmed Mitsuru's vision, and an incredible force flung itself into Akihiko's arms. Ice hazed her sight as she watched Akihiko share a passionate embrace with his ex, no, _current_, girlfriend. His _girlfriend. _

Turning around, Mitsuru headed for the Student Council room, her eyes narrowed and her hair glimmering fire as she passed through a patch of filtered sunshine. _Never again_ she vowed, holding the door open as Chihiro Fushimi ambled through with her briefcase of school receipts and bills. She looked up at the president but received nothing but a mechanical, distracted smile. _Never again. _

* * *

More to come! Already working on it, actually... Not exactly sure how it's all going to turn out, but I do know that it'll be real and heavy with rich, relatable emotions. That's what I'm going for, and I really just want to tell a sad sort of story that I think we all can relate to in some way. So, I hope you can see that in here, and I hope that you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any element of the Persona series. I'm not lucky enough.**

Here's the next chapter! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and I honestly cannot believe how strongly everyone is reacting to this. It makes me smile, and it truly gives me the will and courage to keep going. It means a lot to me, and I appreciate every comment and review, both positive and negative. Keep them coming! I'm all-ear!

Anyway, I changed it up a little bit by going all third person omniscient with a little insight into the minds of both Chihiro and Akihiko. It was fun to do that, and I hope it's not too distracting. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Three:**

**Revelation**

"G-Good morning, Senpai," Chihiro stuttered, bowing her head as Mitsuru followed her into the Student Council room. Her flawless face glistened in the bright of the morning, but as Chihiro had a closer look, she noticed the eerie haze that seemed to cloud Mitsuru's amber-brown eyes. It bothered her, for the president was always so calm and approachable. It was odd to see her so distant and distracted.

"Hello, Fushimi. Are you doing well?"

"Y-Yes, thanks." Chihiro took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling beneath the rims of her glasses. "Got g-good grades on my exams. I was the s-second in my class."

"Is that so? Very good. Keep it up now."

"I w-will." Taking her seat across from the redhead, Chihiro couldn't help but feel a twang of disappointment. It was well-known that Mitsuru-senpai respected those that received the highest of grades. The rumor was that she'd only date a boy if he earned top marks. So even though she was second, Chihiro had expected a _little _more praise. Perhaps she'd receive more if she placed first. She'd try even harder during finals.

"Alright… Do you have all that we need to reconstruct the budget?"

"O-of course, Senpai. Here are all the receipts…"

The meeting was quick, and Mitsuru-senpai rushed it along by tallying the numbers herself, which was quite uncharacteristic of her. As the president, Senpai believed in everyone having a fair share of responsibility and obligation. She'd normally _never _do someone else's work, so Chihiro again found it odd and troubling. Was she okay? Was something _wrong_?

"Well… that takes care of that," said Mitsuru, sweeping the completed budget into her bag. "I shall see you tomorrow at the general meeting, Fushimi." And with that she was gone, leaving Chihiro to gaze after her.

* * *

"Looks like you've got a guest, Aki," snickered one of the boxing members as they nodded towards the door. Glancing up from his punching bag, Akihiko saw a familiar, lithe shape leaning against the frame of the gym door. He saw shining red hair and tall, sleek boots. But most of all, his gaze found cold, hard eyes.

"Sanada," said Mitsuru, uncrossing her arms and strolling over to him. Taking off his gloves and rubbing the sweat off his forehead, Akihiko waited, apprehension filling him.

It was less than a day since he had asked Mitsuru to prom and then gotten back together with his old girlfriend. She was probably angry at him, which he could understand, and she probably wanted to execute him with her persona, which he also would understand yet resent. But Mitsuru was better than that, he knew. She'd be cool.

"_What?"_

"The boxing team owes the Student Council money," Mitsuru repeated, her voice sharp. "You purchased new uniforms and new mats from the money you received as a loan. I'm not sure which world you're living in, but here in the real world, loans are meant to be paid back. It's been a full year and you haven't paid us a single penny."

"Come _on, _Mitsuru!" Akihiko exclaimed, his mouth still gaping. "You're a _Kirijo_, for God's sake! Don't tell me that you couldn't front the money if the Student Council needed it."

"That is a completely separate and irrelevant matter," Mitsuru snapped. "All of the money in my club's bank account was earned and derived from my members' hard work and determination. Unlike _your _club, we don't need to borrow and steal money. We're the bank, and you're our customer that's going into foreclosure. Now either conjure up the money you borrowed or suffer the consequences."

"What are you gonna do? Shut down the boxing team?" Grey met brown, and a boiling tension passed between the two.

"If I must," was the steely response. Her glare pierced through his defiance, and as she turned around, her hair whipping his face, she added: "And as the Captain, you hold complete responsibility for your club's debt. And as printed in the student handbook, any student owing school-related fees is ineligible to participate in school events."

* * *

"You don't have to be so hard on everyone," said a quiet voice from the gloom. Glancing up, Mitsuru saw Minato leaning against the staircase, his blue hair black in the dark of the night.

"You should be asleep, Arisato," Mitsuru scolded, turning back to her computer.

"And you should be forgiving."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true, you know." Minato moved and made his way over to the sofa, which was next to Mitsuru's armchair. She glared at her bright, flickering screen and then tossed a few dirty looks over at him.

"I don't forgive."

"Yeah you do," said Minato, chuckling slightly. "You forgave me when I nearly killed you all in Tartarus when I first started."

"Well… that was different," said Mitsuru. "It was just –"

"Life-threatening? Dangerous? Inexcusable?"

Mitsuru paused, lowering the top of her laptop. "What are you implying, Arisato?"

"I'm trying to point out how blatantly biased you are, Senpai. When I was in the red, you acted like the mature, sensible leader that you truly are. Now that it's Akihiko-senpai, you're acting like a soured, hormonal teenage girl."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, believe me; _I'm _not the one being ridiculous." Mitsuru's mouth opened and her glare morphed into a towering glower. "You're better than that, Mitsuru. You're so much more than what you're making of yourself at the moment."

Before Mitsuru could react, the junior sent her a reproachful stare before standing up and heading back towards the stairs.

"Just don't forget who you are," he murmured as his silhouette faded from Mitsuru's view.

And as Mitsuru lifted the lid to her computer, one hand following the print of a book and another typing quickly, she had to hold back a strange, weak sensation in the bottom of her throat. Feeling a creeping sense of vulnerability, Mitsuru pondered on what her battle leader had said. She fought an odd rise of emotion, and she felt her face grow warm and tingly as she reflected and mused.

Finishing the last of her research paper on the properties of ancient Japanese metal, Mitsuru felt a single tear streak down the flushed core of her right cheek.

* * *

Chapter 4 in-the-works. I just love writing, especially when it has meaning. Plus I love Persona 3 :) Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Persona 3 FES.**

I know that it's been well over a month, but here is the fourth installment of this piece! I've really had fun with it, and it's still in-progress, which makes me both happy and nervous to continue haha. So, without further ado, here we are! Please let me know what you think! Thanks :)

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Four:  
**

**A Moment Like This  
**

"I know, Hana. I know. It's a lot of money, but I'll get it, okay? I won't let it ruin our prom."

Mitsuru paused on her way up to her room, her face flushing with the sound of Akihiko's voice and the autonomy of her spying.

"I don't know why she's doing this… It's not like her." Mitsuru flinched. "However, a rule is a rule, so I need to come up with 80,000 yen to repay the Student Council. We needed the new mats and boxing shorts, so I don't regret it. I'll find a way. I promise."

As the conversation switched to soft murmurs of advice and sympathy, future plans and dates, and lively gossip of couples and breakups, Mitsuru found herself sinking to a level of deep thought and reflection.

She stared at the door to his room, and she could almost picture the amused demeanor of his face as he chatted and talked with her. She saw his sly smile and his wrinkled nose, and more importantly, she saw his grim frown and his perpetual worry. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the pain and panic that she had cast on him. Opening them, she could almost feel Hana's disappointment and concern.

"Whoa! Sorry , Senpai." Jumping, Mitsuru turned to see Junpei standing in front of her, yawning and staring at her quizzically. "What are ya doin' over here? Lose something?"

"No, Iori," said Mitsuru, shaking her head and forming a small, polite smile. "Just passing through. Good night."

But as the junior made his way down to the lounge, Mitsuru stayed. She pressed herself against the wall by his door and listened.

"Lay off, Hana," he was saying, agitation flecked in his voice. "I've been really, really busy. You have no idea what it's like to be a member in two demanding clubs."

Was she nagging about how he hadn't spent any time with her? Was she really that selfish and demanding?

"Yeah? Well… I'm sorry, but I…can't. I have to do something tonight."

_Tartarus_ Mitsuru realized, tilting her head to one side. He doesn't know how to get around the delicate, secret subject.

"What? What do you mean 'is she gonna be there'?" Mitsuru's attention focused. She wished she could hear what that dreadful girl was saying. "She lives in my dorm, Hana! I see her quite a lot, but it's always been like that. It's fine. We've been friends, and that's all."

"That's all," Mitsuru whispered, looking down at her high-heeled boots. A strand of hair fell to cover the left side of her face, and she felt rooted to the spot of filtering moonshine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I'm gonna finish up my stuff and then get to bed. Get some rest and relax about that test tomorrow. You'll do great."

He was so kind, so loving; so sincere. He was the pivot of what everyone wanted in a man, and he was everything Mitsuru wanted but didn't deserve.

As she sighed and leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, it happened: she let her guard down.

"…I thought so."

Whirling around, Mitsuru's amber-brown eyes met blazing grey. And as they blazed and dilated, she could have sworn she saw a flash of his persona glower through to the surface.

"A-Akihiko, I –"

"Not enough to just ruin my life at school, huh? Gonna try and make it personal? Looking for blackmail or something?" He began to loom towards her, and she backed up, though she held her head high.

"Don't be ridiculous. You just happened to walk out here at the wrong time. Now, if you excuse me –"

"No! I'm not done with you!"

And for the first time in her life, Mitsuru experienced a glimpse of what millions of poor women go through every day. Akihiko grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, causing her to stumble and look at him clearly.

He was disheveled, furious, hurt, and desperate. She could see it in the way he held her gaze, held her arms, and ultimately held her dignity. She could feel it in the way his hands shook, and she could feel it in the way his breath rattled against her face. She could almost feel the lips of those breaths, so shaky and moist and powerful.

And without meaning to, without trying to, she leaned forward and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything Persona.**

Part 5! :)

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Five:**

**Reality**

It was the most incredible feeling in the world. Right there at that moment, her hand entwined in his hair and her lips gently pressing into the curve of his, Mitsuru was in paradise.

She'd never kissed anyone before, as pathetic as that seemed. Sure she'd been _kissed_ by the many despicable suitors her father had tried to get her to marry, but _she _had never made the first move. And even under the abrupt, spontaneous circumstances, it felt good. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and it was too enticing to fully understand. At least until he pulled away.

"Mitsuru…"

It was coming. She could feel it. Her tongue still tingled from the light embrace of his, and her head still spun from the giddiness of it all, but she could tell. And as a Kirijo, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Please excuse my actions," she said, bowing her head and stepping away. "I don't know what came over me. Or you, for that matter." She then looked up, her amber-brown eyes hard. "If you ever touch me like that again, there will be consequences."

His eyes wide, Akihiko stammered "But I –"

"I shall not be attending Tartarus tonight," Mitsuru continued, turning around and heading towards the red-carpeted stairs. "You'll have to supervise the others. Don't let them face the guardian until I am present."

"I – Of course," said Akihiko, his eyes trained on her retreating figure. "D-Did you want them to do anything in particular?"

"Just the usual," she called from the third floor, her body pressed against the wall and her eyes pooling with tears. "Tell him not to push so hard. And don't overdo it yourself."

Silence met her words, and as she continued to stand there, lost in a patch of trickling moonlight, she felt utterly alone.

"I'm such a fool," she whispered, sinking to the floor and resting her head on her knees. "I'm a fool to think he could ever love me back."

_You're not a fool, _Penthesilea crooned. She was there; she was always there. _You're in love. And for all you know, so is he._

"I'm _not _in love," Mitsuru spat. She felt a suffocating clog in the back of her throat, and she felt as if she were choking with his actions and feelings. "I _can't _be. I _shouldn't _be."

She sat in the silence of the night for a while, her ruby locks plastered across her face and her black skirt sprawled improperly on the ground. Sitting there and absorbing the full impact of everything she had done, she had to think things through and figure out what to do.

Mitsuru wasn't a hopeless person. On the contrary, she had a lot going for her. She had the smarts, the looks, the connections, and the opportunities. At a glance, she was the pivot of perfection and the showcase of success. But inside, as she slouched there on the dirty, grimy ground, something was missing.

_He _was missing. And she would never be able to find him.

Hearing approaching footsteps from the lounge, Mitsuru jumped up, smoothing her skirt and wiping her eyes. As the sound of lightly clicking heels erupted from the second floor, Mitsuru quickly slid into her room and then turned the key, safe from all eyes and all realities.

_You shouldn't have to hide, _her persona assured her. She moved over to the bed and sat down, staring up at the ceiling. _You should be proud of everything. You don't _need _him._

_ "_But I do," Mitsuru whispered, her gaze locked on an old photograph from years prior. Two teenagers, one redheaded girl and one silver-haired boy, were sitting next to each other on a boat. They were smiling, and they were happy.

"I need him more than anything else."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Persona series. :) Now enjoy.**

* * *

******The Night to Remember**

**Chapter 6:  
**

**Acceptance  
**

Confined to the dim luminescence of the dorms on a rainy, sleety Tuesday evening, Mitsuru and Minato were alone. Mitsuru sat on her armchair with her usual company of a textbook and a cup of tea, and Minato sat on the sofa with a novel and a warm glass of chocolatyl. The others were all scattered about Port Island, and for the first time, there was a complete and uninterrupted silence.

Personally, Mitsuru loved the solace. She seldemly ever had time to herself like this, and when she did, she normally had to deal with the television in the background or a conversation a floor above her head. But this time, it was just the quiet of the night. Both she and Minato were reading, and there was nothing to be heard save the occasional turn of a page. It was perfect.

"This really is nice," Minato sighed after a while, sipping the last of his drink. "I can't remember it ever being so quiet."

"I know. It's wonderful." Mitsuru set her book down, and she smiled over at the blue-haired boy. "It actually gives me the urge to take a few minutes to do absolutely nothing." Not that she ever would, of course. It was just comforting to know that she could.

As he chuckled and then stood up to refill his drink, Minato passed by Mitsuru, and then he stopped, glancing sideways at her.

"So, prom is coming up, eh?"

"Yes. Exactly thirteen days," Mitsuru sighed, placing a hand on her temple. It had been months since the date of the event was settled, and it had been months of misery. "There's still so much planning to do. You were at the meeting yesterday, correct? That new girl ruined the floral arrangements, and Fushimi handled it by reshaping all of them herself. But there's still the facility to decorate and some last-minute fundraisers to coordinate… It's all so involved, Aristao."

"Yes. Yes it is." He lingered in the kitchen, and he shot another look at her. She had resumed her reading, but her face was perked and her body positioned so that she was still listening and speaking.

"So… Is… Akihiko-senpai going?" Mitsuru froze just like her persona.

To date, it had been two months and three days since she had kissed him in the hallway outside of his room. And also to date, it had been two weeks and two days since he had repaid the Student Council 80,000 yen. He was in the clear with school terms, and he was perfectly eligible to do whatever he pleased.

"Yes. He is."

"Well, that's good," Minato said slowly, carefully. "I'm glad to see that it all worked out."

Nodding, Mitsuru sighed, and she looked up at her blue-haired counterpart. It was impossible to miss the sorrow and overall anxiety that lined the gently glowing surface of her face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Minato asked, taking a sit on the nearest sofa.

"No. I'd rather not."

It was silent for a while, and again, Mitsuru was thankful. She had long been battling her surging emotions, and she wasn't keen to finally fall victim to them. On that night over two months ago, she had promised to never lose her cool over him again. But as time went on, so did he, and it made it hard. Thinking of seeing them together made her nauseous. Thinking of him period made her insides stir.

"Well… This may not be the proper time, but I'd like to ask you something."

Looking up, Mitsuru focused her amber-brown eyes on him. "Yes?"

His eyes shifting from the ground to the ceiling and then finally to her face, Minato cleared his throat. "I know you've been through a lot these past few months with planning, organizing, coordinating, and simply dealing with both professional and personal issues, so I'd really like to see you relax and let your hair down for once."

Her eyebrows raised, Mitsuru continued to gaze at him, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"So," Minato continued, a little smile of his own forming, "to forget about the Student Council and to forget about other people, would you like to go to prom together?"

Time warped, and Mitsuru was in the same place three months earlier, alone with Akihiko and the lingering of his shallow, insincere request.

But this time, there were no pained, pounding emotions, and there was no awkward, demanding stare and impatient demeanor. There was only a quiet, kind boy calmly sitting in front of her.

"Yes," she said, confidence, happiness, and appreciation infused with her tone. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Aristao. Thank you."

"Wonderful," he answered, smiling with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll let you take care of our schedule and attire, then. I daresay I'd fail miserably at it anyway."

And as the laughs continued and plans were settled, the others eventually began to drift back into the dorm. Mitsuru admired Yukari's new handbag, and she looked at Fuuka's new clothes. She scowled at Junpei's inappropriate magazines, and she laughed at Ken's prized talking action figures.

But more importantly, when Akihiko walked into the lounge, his hair wet from the rain and his face content yet apprehensive from the night, she gave him a smile for the first time in ages.

He stared back, and before he could react, she had turned away.

_You're well on your way, _Penthesilea assured her, warming with her master's growth. _Everything is going to be alright._

* * *

__Final chapter coming up... I think? Hoping to really capture it all! **Please let me know what you think so I can fix it and get better! **Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything Persona.**

****Okay. This ISN'T the final chapter. It may be in the next chapter or two, though. I'm still playing with this plot, and I'm not ready to let it go! Anyway, here's another short kind of event that's necessary for everything to develop. Enjoy, and please don't be afraid to let me know if I'm losing my touch and ruining the story!

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**Challenge  
**

"Not too tight, Takeba," Mitsuru breathed, wincing as she stared at her strikingly slender reflection.

"Why do you even need a corset?" Yukari asked, relaxing some of the strings. "You're skinny enough as it is. You're practically perfect!"

The thought of being considered perfect made Mitsuru laugh out loud. Yukari's eyes narrowed as she proceeded to tie and lock the back of the corset, but she didn't say anything, much to Mitsuru's relief. She didn't feel like exploiting her doubts and insecurities regarding the subject.

In all sincerity, Mitsuru _did _have a reason for wearing the corset, even though she looked fine without it. Upon going to prom, she wanted to appear absolutely flawless. She wasn't, of course, but she could make people think that she was. With the right makeup, proper dress, and appropriate accessories, she could pull it off. She was a Kirijo, after all; she could do anything.

"You're all set."

"Thank you," said Mitsuru. She glanced at her figure in the mirror and then smiled. "It's just right. Well done."

As the junior moved away from the mirror and adjusted the hem of her own dress, she kept looking back at her redheaded senpai. A shy blush trickled through to her cheeks.

"Um… Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Is… Is everything okay with you and Akihiko-senpai?"

Pausing mid-stretch, Mitsuru's head whipped up to stare at her, the right strap of her dress falling to the side. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know," the girl said quickly, turning around and reaching for her makeup. "He just seems pretty moody lately, and I never see you guys together… I'm probably just imagining things. Sorry for prying."

Nodding her head to her, Mitsuru felt herself grow warm and uncomfortable. If Yukari had noticed something off between her and Akihiko, who else did? If they somehow found out the truth behind it all, what would they do?

_Just get dressed, _Penthesilea told her. _Just make yourself beautiful to forget about your worries._

But as Mitsuru slipped her feet into her sleek two-inch heels, she couldn't stop worrying about it. Though she would never admit it to anyone, not even Minato, it bothered her more than she let on. In all sincerity, it was excruciating. Akihiko had always been on her side, and when things got rough and there was nowhere to turn, she could always count on him. Yet now he won't even speak to her.

"Ready?" Mitsuru called, giving a cursory glance at the mirror and turning to her underclassmen. Her eyes widening, Yukari stared at her before dipping her head and following her downstairs.

"You look really good, Senpai," she chimed as they made their way down to the second floor. "I wish I was as beautiful as you."

Mitsuru didn't say anything, and as they reached the ground floor, Yukari's compliments were only mirrored.

"You look stunning!" Minato exclaimed, his eyes swiveling over her slim black dress, sparkling diamond earrings, and gleaming arrangement of pearls.

"Yeah. You look HOT!" Mitsuru scowled. Leave it to Junpei to ruin the concept of a compliment.

As the others all fussed over her dress, Yukari's dress, Minato's tux, and Junpei's ridiculous old suit, Mitsuru was watching someone else. His silver hair was slicked back, and his silver tuxedo was flanked by his onyx dress shirt. His tie was a vibrant pink, and he was waiting by the door – waiting for someone.

"You look good," she blurted out before she could stop herself. Her fists clenching, she waited. She watched.

Naturally, he didn't respond. He didn't even move. Typical Akihiko.

Just then, the door opened. _She _entered, a frothy blur of pink and skin.

"Hi Aki!" she beamed, leaning in to kiss his tender, pursed lips. "You're so handsome! I'm glad we found the right pink tie!"

"No one can be as breath-taking as you," was the response. Mitsuru flinched as if it were meant for her. "In fact, you're the most beautiful girl here. No one can compare."

Yet as Hana smiled and took his hand, her eyes dashed over to Mitsuru. They raked her long, elegant dress and her lean, flawless body. They gazed at her sparkling jewelry, and they stopped at her shimmering eyes.

_That's right,_ Mitsuru thought, turning around to return to her friends. _Stare all you want. No one can _ever _outshine me. I'll always be the shadow in the back of his mind, and you'll never be able to compete with me._

* * *

__You go, girl! Hahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Persona.**

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Action**

"Is this your way of saying that you're sorry?"

"I don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Oh yeah? How about treating me like a punching bag?"

"How about ignoring my very existence?"

"How about threatening my relationship?"

"How about breaking my heart?"

Mitsuru stopped, her eyes wide and her hands curling against the wood of the restroom door. A million thoughts flew through her mind, and a million feelings threatened to tip over her sanity.

But the most important was that she wasn't ever supposed to say that to him. Not now, not ever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Before…_

It was dim inside the jam-packed facility across from Gekkoukan High School, but it wasn't unpleasant. Mitsuru would actually say that it was quite pleasurable. It turned out better than she thought it would.

"Look at how lovely all the decorations look," she said to Minato, her eyes sparkling as she glanced over at all of their work. "Fushimi did a marvelous job. I knew it was wise for her to head the decorating team."

Nodding and smiling, Minato didn't seem to really care. But Mitsuru did, and as she and her date walked around the bustling building, greeting important people from the school and judging the expensive DJ and chocolate fountain, it was all that really mattered. It was the peak of her presidency.

"Let's dance," said Minato after a while, holding out his hand and bowing slightly as an upbeat pop song began to blare from the DJ's speakers. "You've been working from the moment we got here. Let's have some fun."

Quite frankly, Mitsuru was a bit offended. Did that mean _he _wasn't having fun? Did that mean he thought she was a drag?

"Yes, let's loosen up a little," she agreed, determination flooding through her. She was going to show him and anyone else that she could be fun and entertaining.

And as she started to move her hips and put down her gleaming hair, she saw them. And she stopped.

With his hands snaking his way around her entire body, they danced as if connected by glue. She was turned around and backing into him, her behind rubbing against his front. He rubbed back eagerly, and in the catch of the light, Mitsuru could see the fire radiating through his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked, tapping her arm. "Are you alright?"

Turning to stare at him, Mitsuru made a decision. It may not have been the right one, but at the time, it felt like it was. At the moment, Mitsuru's heart was more influential than her brain, so it was the way to go.

"Couldn't be better," she crooned, drooping her eyelashes and pulling him to her, her hands tied behind his neck. "Do you think you can keep up?"

Two could play at a dirty, vindictive game, and by the sudden sparkle and smirk that entered Minato's face, it wouldn't be that difficult.

She behaved like she never had before. Falling victim to the beat of the music, her hips were everywhere, and with Minato so close to her, so were her hands. She let them travel along his back and across his shoulders, and she even had them linger on his neck and towards his lower back. The boy pressed up very close against her, and over his shoulder, she saw a flash of silver and a touch of pink.

Grey eyes met auburn, and with the grin of a truly malicious monster, Mitsuru's hand lowered themselves to Minato's rear.

Her battle leader gave a slight yelp, but almost instantly, she felt _his _hands crawl all over _her _body. She felt a tight grip on her bottom, and as she closed her eyes and started to dance right up against him, she felt its touch go higher and higher until it stopped by the point under her arms.

Opening them, she saw Akihiko glaring at her with his mouth open and his eyes hard.

"Senpai," Minato breathed in her ear, his voice flushed and excited. "I never knew you were, well, like this, and actually kind of, um, well…" Still dancing, she felt a bulge in his front. Her eyes still trained on Akihiko's, she erased any thought of guilt or dread.

"Follow me," she whispered, her mouth grazing his ear. Letting go, she started to move towards the bathrooms.

As Minato trailed behind, someone else caught up to her, spinning her around hard and grabbing her shoulders.

His silver hair shone as he cornered her over to the bathroom doors, his mouth twitching and his temples popping.

And as she gazed back, granting him complete control over her, she felt a tear run from her eye and land on his rough yet precious hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Nine:  
**

**Confrontations  
**

"You're hurting me," Mitsuru breathed, looking away from his dimly lit face.

"I don't care!" he raged, his face inches away from hers. "Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Reluctantly, she did; despairingly, amber eyes met gray.

A new swirl of emotions poured through Mitsuru's body. She'd never seen that kind of rage and power inside of Akihiko, and she never noticed the consuming weakness that now overcame her body. Tears streamed through her eyes and she struggled to handle everything, and just as she thought it would all come to a blaring, copulating peak, a quiet voice arose from the darkness.

"Senpai?"

Akihiko looked away for a second, and that was all Mitsuru needed. Flinging him backwards, she ducked beneath his arms and then stepped behind the bathroom door, clicking the lock.

He was there a minute later, his fists pounding against the surface, and loud, evident weeps broke free from Mitsuru's chest.

All was still for a moment. Mitsuru cried, and Akihiko listened; Mitsuru killed time, and Akihiko waited. Finally:

"Is this your way of saying that you're sorry?"

"I don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Oh yeah? How about treating me like a punching bag?"

"How about ignoring my very existence?"

"How about threatening my relationship?"

"How about breaking my heart?"

Mitsuru stopped, her eyes wide and her hands curling against the wood of the restroom door. A million thoughts flew through her mind, and a million feelings threatened to tip over her sanity.

But the most important was that she wasn't ever supposed to say that to him. Not now, not ever.

And she didn't mean to say it. She really didn't. It just blurted out of her like the answer to a question in class. She fell victim to her rising emotions and frustrating limitations, and she had let it all out. It was inexcusable.

Pressing her ear to the cool exterior, she tried to feel his reaction through his breathing. It was steady and calm, like always. But it was heavier, it was rougher; it was harsher.

She had done a lot of strange things the past few months, and she had let a lot of clues loose, but none had been as blatantly obvious as this. The kiss was odd, no doubt, but was it as incriminating? Did it scream the exact merits of every feeling she had felt up to that point? Did it ruin everything she had been trying to cover up and smooth over?

What was she supposed to do? How were they meant to continue? Mitsuru wasn't used to situations like this, and due to the fact that she was helpless and vulnerable, she was angry. She was livid, actually.

Amongst the pounding of the music and the rhythm of the beat, she heard: "I… Mitsuru…"

"Forget it," she snarled, pounding the door once with her fists and then retreating to the end of the softly lit bathroom. "Please don't talk to me."

It was over anyway. She had blown everything.

But to her surprise, the moment wasn't quite done.

"I'm coming in." With an echoing bang, Akihiko swung the door open and then stepped inside the tiled room, his grey eyes intense and his face and neck beaded with sweat.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuru demanded, whipping around to glare at him. "How dare you enter the girl's restroom? Get out of her at once, you egotistical, pompous, good-for-nothing- "

"Mitsuru," he murmured, and she stopped. Looking at him, she noticed how utterly miserable he appeared to be. There was no mistaking the pain in his gaze, and as she continued to stare at his helpless, defeated frame, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt mirrored by a touch of satisfaction.

"_Now _you feel bad?" she demanded, taking a threatening step towards him. "After all of these months, all of the silence, and all of this torture , you're just now starting to consider the depth of someone else's reactions?"

He continued to stare at her, his brows furrowed and his eyes increasingly pained.

As she continued to advance on him, her heels quiet spikes and her arms dangerous swords, and as he continued to look at her, all defiance and anger gone from his presence, it happened.

He lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist. He then pulled her face close to his and then buried his tongue inside her partially opened mouth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Persona.**

Not sure if this should be the end of this tale or not. I don't want to let it go, yet I almost feel as if it has completed itself... Any suggestions? :) Thanks for reading and for supporting this piece!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona.**

**Warning:  
** The beginning of this chapter is a bit more M-rated than T.

So, I've kind of taken this to a different level than I thought possible for this story and myself, but I thought I'd go with it. Why stop creativity when it weaves itself? I hope it doesn't tarnish what you liked about the story, but I think you'll understand why it happens, and I think you'll know it happens all the time to people.

Well, enough from me. Go ahead and read! :)

* * *

**The Night to Remember**

**Chapter Ten:  
**

**Supreme  
**

At that moment, fire had never felt so good; those wild, animal instincts had never come to life. As his hand drew circles around her waist, her thighs, and eventually her chest, Mitsuru felt something roar inside the pit of her soul, and as she panted and moaned at his touch, she very much enjoyed this new monster within her.

Akihiko was grunting, and with his rough, ragged breaths and hard, hungry kisses, the redheaded senpai thought she would lose all control at that very moment. It was a kind of bliss that she had read very much about but had never experienced for herself. It had the adrenaline equivalent of facing a Shadow in Tartarus, but with the erotic excitement and temptation, it was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Her own hands were ensnarled in the soft, sweaty mess of his beautiful silver hair, and her tongue flicked eagerly against the wet surface of his. There was something there, something sour and strong, but she had been waiting so long that she couldn't even stop to think. When she had kissed him before, it had been gentle and sweet; when she was kissed by him this time, it was greedy and dangerous. She felt herself lean closer and closer to him, and in turn, she felt him grab her tighter. She rather liked the way he squeezed her body. They were millimeters apart now, and with the blinding swirl of ecstasy, Mitsuru slowly released her hold on his hair and moved down to that special area of his belt.

There was a booming pound as he threw her against the wall, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"Akihiko," she moaned, surfacing to gaze at his beaded face as he shoved himself against her and hitched her dress up, "Why are we –"

"Shut up, Mitsuru," he growled, fumbling with her nylons as he tried to undo his belt at the same time. Staring at him and at the focused, wild expression on his grizzled face, a cold sense of doubt trickled through Mitsuru's system.

He successfully pulled her nylons down, and he then proceeded to tackle the tight fit of her underwear. Chills erupted down Mitsuru's spine as his fingers brushed the soft surface of her buttocks.

But as he tore those off and then pushed her dress up until it was just out of the way, he didn't even look or stop to stare into her eyes. His body held her into place, and he finished undoing his belt and then proceeded to pull out his equipment, that sour smell wafting through Mitsuru's nostrils. Looking down, Mitsuru saw it at its full form; looking up at Akihiko, she saw the face of something completely different than her fantasies had imagined.

He bullied her frame up and spread her legs with a rough shove, and with his breaths quick and heavy, his abdomen twitched forward and up as he leaned in for the initial plunge.

And then she punched him. Hard.

Blood squirted from his nose as he tripped backwards from the wall, his hands moving to clutch his face. Lines dripped down his cheeks and into his mouth, and with his body in full peak and full exposure, he looked right up into her eyes, his expression human for the first time.

"Mitsuru, what are you –"

"You don't mean it," she whispered, a tear pooling at the corner of her right eye. "It's just a game to you; I'm just a prize. I could tell by the way you were crawling over Hana; I can tell by the stench of alcohol on your breath. You're just like every other man I've ever encountered."

At that moment, a high-pitched feminine voice squealed "Akihiko Sanada! They saw you run in here, and I'm coming in!"

And just like that, with Mitsuru's face a mesh of tears while she frantically tried pulling down her dress and with Akihiko wiping the blood from his face with his manhood out and strong, Hana burst into the bathroom.

Her eyes straying to Akihiko's lower front, his bloodied face, and most strikingly at Mitsuru and her uncharacteristic show of weakness and exploitation, Hana stopped, and with a giant sniff of rage and hysterics, she left the yellow-tiled room.

Minato flew in, and with his eyes also absorbing the scene, his face grew haggard and stark as he jumped on Akihiko and sent him sprawling to the ground, now with a bloody mouth. Mitsuru watched this scene from her corner against the walls, and with every passing second, she began to feel increasingly violated and exposed as she finally came to terms with what happened.

Yukari came next, a blur of pale pink, and the redness of Mitsuru's hair filled into the junior's cheeks as she too took in the scene and the evidence.

Without a word, she gathered Mitsuru's undergarments and then came to her senpai's side, gently pulling her forward and then guiding her to a toilet stall. Her knees shaking, Mitsuru followed Yukari's guidance and locked herself into the stall, slowly refiguring her attire.

While locked inside the stall and temporarily isolated from the event and the characters, she felt that utterly weak and pathetic feeling well inside of her. She felt it rise and mature until it was at the very tip of her mouth.

_It's okay, _said that voice. It was always there. _It's okay. You can cry._

Ignoring every rule she had ever given herself, every principle she had tried to uphold, Mitsuru opened the door, looked in the anxious eyes of Yukari, and let out a single, summarizing cry.

The brunette opened her arms, and Mitsuru fell into them. More whines and gurgles erupted from the redhead's throat, and as she stood there, awkwardly embraced by her underclassman, it was alright.

Given the circumstances, it was okay.

"We'll let the school authorities deal with him," came a quiet growl from the darkness. Looking up, Mitsuru saw Minato leaning against the wall of the scene, his pale eyes hard. "And since it's _you, _Senpai, you know it'll get taken care of; you know it'll work out."

Moving to stand away on her own, her amber-brown eyes still wet with tears and emotions she never thought fathomable, she turned to look down at the silver-haired boxing champion.

His face was beaten and his nose still bled as he lay there in the opposite corner of the room, weeping. His tux was ripped open and his tie had been seemingly used as a weapon, and the more she gazed at him, the more Mitsuru felt something rise into the pit of her stomach.

As if in a dream, Mitsuru moved over to his side, bending down. His swollen right eye darted up to meet hers, and for a moment, it was wild with a desperate fear.

But much to everyone's surprise, Mitsuru extended out her arm, slowly cupping the corner of his face.

"I understand," she finally whispered, her voice barely audible. "I really think I do."

Minato and Yukari whispered furiously to each other, but Mitsuru ignored them. "You didn't know what to make of it, Aki. I surprised you, and you'd been drinking."

His body still tense, Akihiko let out a groan. Mitsuru continued to peer into his eyes, and she placed her hand on the small of his back. She felt it shiver.

"I love you, Akihiko," she murmured, lost in his intent gray gaze. "And at some level, I know that you love me too."

The whispering behind her turned to protests, but Mitsuru carried on. "I think I've always loved you."

As she stood up, her entire body shaking once again, she looked over at Minato and Yukari. "No one is to hear of is. I daresay Hana will do enough damage on her own."

Her eyes wide, Yukari nodded, her gaze flickering from Mitsuru to Akihiko. Minato, meanwhile, moved to stand in front of Mitsuru. His eyes weren't as obedient and mild.

"I can't believe you," he snarled. "After all he's put you through, all of the stress, all of your emotions, and now this, you're just going to pretend that none of it happened? You're going to go back to your perfect Kirijo life?"

"You wouldn't understand, Aristao," said Mitsuru. Her voice was cold. "This isn't about a petty image or a cute love story. It's something more, and I'm sorry to say that it's none of your business."

His eyes blazing, Minato's nose twitched, and he then ripped the flower off his tux and threw it at the ground. "Last time I try to help you."

Yukari followed him out, and Mitsuru was left to stare in their direction, her eyes once again unreadable and distant.

"Mit..su." She looked over to the boy on the ground. He had turned so that he was sort of facing her, and his eyes were glazed from the alcohol yet drastically different.

Saying nothing, she went over to the closest friend she's ever had and pulled him up, taking care not to pressure his sore spots. She quickly zipped up his pants and looped his belt before taking a paper towel and mopping his crusted face.

All the while, he merely watched her, his eyes expressionless.

After she removed his tie and straightened his jacket, she tucked her arm around his. "Let's get you back to the dorm." No one was around when she opened the door.

As they snuck around the back and headed towards the dimmed lights of the city, Mitsuru shivered from the cold night's air, and Akihiko limped along beside her.

When they finally reached the corner of their destination, no one was around again. Once inside the dorm, they found it empty.

The lights were dimmed and the air was warm as Mitsuru strolled over to her usual armchair, a thickly-bound book in her hands. Akihiko slumped ahead of her, and he sat down on the adjacent sofa, continuing to watch her.

After several minutes, he slowly moved his hand over to her free hand. He took it into his own. Her heart beating and the warmth of his skin raging through her senses, Mitsuru squeezed gently, and she lowered her book.

He was watching her, but this time, his expression was neither wild nor blank. He wore a true mask of tears and regret, and as amber-brown met gray, an odd softness entered their realms.

Nothing was said, and nothing had to be. As the hours ticked by, they held each other's hands, and in the most bittersweet way, it was the night to remember for all eternity.

* * *

Clear, cliche ending, but...? Maybe...? Please review! Let me know how the whole story went!


End file.
